1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an injection needle protector that protects an injection needle, to an injection needle unit, and to an injector to which this injection needle unit is mounted. More particularly, it relates to an injection needle protector for being held by an injector holder, to an injection needle unit, and to an injector to which this injection needle unit is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
The job of inserting the needle tube of an injector into a vial or other such drug container filled with a drug, which is performed by a nurse or physician, is time-consuming and requires accuracy. In particular, mixing different drugs often entails numerous such insertions, so there is a need for accuracy and a reduction in the work involved. Also, when radioactive pharmaceuticals, anti-cancer drugs, and other such hazardous pharmaceuticals are handled, this work must be carried out in a sterile fashion. Accordingly, the insertion work needs to be automated with an apparatus.
For example, an injector used in an apparatus that performs puncture work, such as a drug mixing apparatus, has an injection needle unit equipped with a needle tube and a needle base that is connected to one end of this needle tube, a barrel that is connected to the needle base, and a plunger. To prevent accidental puncture, a substantially cylindrical injection needle protector is fitted to the needle base. With an injector such as this, the needle protector is left in place while the injector is introduced into the drug mixing apparatus, and the barrel of the injector is held by an injector holder that constitutes part of the drug mixing apparatus or other such apparatus, which fixes the injector to the injector holder (Japanese translation of PCT international application No. 2010-510513).